The Sweetest Thing
by whiskytango
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the star of a one-woman rock/alternative band only to be told that to be able to play she live she has to employ a member to her already 'crowded' set up. Enter Sam Evans, annoyingly handsome and too talented, Quinn finds herself trying to refuse his love in hopes to please manager boyfriend Finn Hudson. Will Sam change that before a sick twist rocks Quinn's world?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Sweetest Thing_

Date: 2012/2013

Where: New York

Who: Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson & Rachel Berry (later chapters)

Info: AU - Quinn Fabray is the star of a one-woman rock/alternative band only to be told that to be able to play she live she has to employ a member to her already 'crowded' set up. Enter Sam Evans, annoyingly handsome and too talented, Quinn finds herself trying to refuse his love in hopes to please manager boyfriend Finn Hudson. Will Sam change that before a sick twist rocks Quinn's world?

So if you guys wanna like figure out the type of music she plays and where I loosely based this story off, look up Caribou and Beach House. I know I have 4 other fics to update etc, but at the moment I can't find the drive for them like this idea and will return to them I promise (I'm terrible I know plus I'm really busy with uni at the moment so I really can only write when I feel like it/can - I know I know I'm terrible).

Chapter 1: Fine for Now

Quinn had built her career from out of her garage, quite literally. Well, first it was her bedroom, and then when her parents fought too much she moved to the garage where she listed to old records and fought the desire to run away. Quinn never really wasn't that interested in music, only attending the number of piano lessons that were at first mandatory by her parents, but eventually turned into a joy. When High School came around Quinn enjoyed musical theatre and thoroughly enjoyed playing and composing for the plays, honing her talents in piano. Leaving High School with a solid need to continue music, she ditched the offer to attend Med School at Yale and went straight to NYU.

So after years of doing things on her own, Quinn was not at all interested in the idea of having someone else in her line up. Quinn wasn't thinking about the fact she'd have to share the limelight, she's always just thought that her music would be that one thing that she was able to keep to herself only to share it with people that she loved. Her one-woman band, _French Navy_, had already an EP out and a recently released album mostly comprising of small melodic piano chords with Quinn's rough Mezzo-Soprano vocals eerily in the background. The only factor is in the albums there is a small amount of drums and guitar heard. Quinn didn't even think of it, how else would she be able to perform live with just a backing track and her piano?

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Finn Hudson chimed in as Quinn voiced her concern about backing tracks. Finn was annoying and also happened to be Quinn's boyfriend. Tall, mildly handsome and with an ego as tall as him, Quinn was seriously questioning her like of men. Then she realized how good he was in bed and forgot about the rest.

"But still-" Quinn was about to continue but big ol' manager Finn Hudson stepped in again. Oh and don't forget he's her manager. Quinn wanted to walk over there and smack him on the head for interrupting her, but then again, he's her manager.

"Quinn, it's fine. We've already got the guy. He does all the stuff on the album already plus he won't get in your way." Quinn sighed, running her hand through her blonde shoulder length hair before standing.

"He has no input, just there to play the music, okay?" She clarified and the room full of label employees and producers stood too, nodding their money filled heads. All she could see was Finn, still sitting in his chair with his brown hair still in its messy array from when she left his apartment this morning.

"Sounds good." He said, smirk still in place.

Moments later, Quinn was walking through the recording studio to find the infamous guy. The recording studio was sort of Quinn's haven. It was basically her apartment. She rarely left it; she slept in it and ate in it. Usually had the odd rendezvous with a certain someone, but for Quinn she would find herself quite at home in it. To be filled with rug covered floors and a dozen instruments to play with; it was definitely Quinn's haven.

The company told her that the guy who was going on tour with her was about to do a double recording with one of her songs because something went wrong with the equipment that left some weird feedback in one of the songs. Apparently he was a serious double checker and wanted to check them all before they were packed away for their first show in L.A. As she walked through, especially noting the small-framed photo of Michael Jackson in the corner Quinn heard the soft drums of one of her songs and found him.

Quinn expected a small guy, quiet of some sorts or a tall guy, mullet and tattoos all up his arm. Boy was she wrong. He was wearing a hockey jersey, beige khakis and a black baseball cap that just hid bits of blonde hair. His eyes were closed; his hands that had grasped the drumsticks, hit against the toms just lightly. It was how Quinn imagined they would when she came up with the song. He sounded exactly how she wanted and she didn't know how he did it. Yes, sure this guy had the music right in front of him but it was a feeling. All Quinn cared about was how her music made people feel and how she used her feelings to create a strong bond with what she wrote.

"Eh, he's alright." She heard a voice behind her say, making her jump. Finn was standing behind her, arms crossed across his chest with a purple clipboard in his hands. She still questions to this day why he didn't play Basketball for a living he was just that dam tall.

"Well I hope so, you want me to go on tour with him." Finn put on his smirk and it annoyed the crap out of her. "Seriously?" Quinn muttered and he just rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss her cheek before walking away.

"See you in six months baby!"

To Quinn, this drummer guy was perfect.

And that was it. A week later she stood in airport security with not even a parting good bye from Finn and she seriously thought why he was her boyfriend. Then, again, like every other time, the sex was the best sex of her life so she retracted her statement. Now as she thought about boyfriends, Quinn was standing behind the stranger she'd be spending the next six months with and she didn't know whether or not he knew who she was or not. By his back, she saw how tall he stood and how broad his shoulders were. He was handsome, most definitely, and even by the tiniest of looks she managed to steal while he was recording, he looked like he loved his music.

"God… what the fuck is taking so long? Oh musicians oh that's just great." Quinn heard behind her and she let out a long sigh just as she watched Sam (she had learnt his name yesterday) put his guitar on the x-ray tray. He turned then, Quinn finally seeing his eyes for the first time, and which were a startling hazel-green and kind of frightened Quinn how intense they were.

"Hey man, I can go slower if you like." Sam said with a smile and Quinn had to let out a laugh. Sam laughed with her before turning away from her. She just smiled to herself and continued through, suddenly feeling like she was a child.

After finally being able to put her boots on since Airport Security loved to annoy the musicians, Quinn looked up to see Sam completely out of sight. He had just simply… disappeared. Sam was wearing a blue bomber jacket, white v-neck shirt, jeans and a green cap and now, Quinn couldn't even see him at all. She didn't know why she felt so panicked, but somehow so relieved when she managed to find him standing in front of the glass that oversaw the planes taking off. She moved towards him before sitting down beside where he put his backpack, arranging her hair into a messy bun.

"You know in Temples when it has this off beat," Quinn looked up, startled, by his deep southern accent and nodded softly as his green eyes pierce her own, green eyes, "and where you wanted to have two cymbal crashes and then an off tom beat, did you want it like this?" Quinn frowned as he handed her the earpiece to what must be plugged into his iPhone and found herself being engulfed by her own song, Temples, with just the vocals and the main drumbeat. As she listened she felt Sam sit down beside her, watching her eagerly and she closed her eyes. The drumbeat was beautiful, of course, and exactly what she imagined. "Oh, wait." She felt Sam move to take the earpiece but she stopped him, frowning when she heard another voice. Low, deep and it harmonized with hers. It sounded perfect.

Quinn looked over at Sam to see him, blushing? She shook her head and patted his knee. "It sounds great." Sam gave her this goofy smile back and Quinn had to look away, because this boy was seriously messing with her feelings. He sounded so great with her vocals, and it seriously made her consider having someone else on the album with her, but then again thought differently of it. "Yeah, perfect Sam." She murmured as she handed back the earpiece and smiled at him. Sam gave her the same goofy smile before turning his eyes to his phone.

"How come I've never met you?" Quinn asked him and watched as he scrolled through Facebook, a small smirk on his face.

"Because you never wanted to before." He said and Quinn frowned, trying to think of the reason why she wouldn't and then she realized, Finn?

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh no it's fine." He said and its obvious there's a tiny bit of hurt in his voice. Quinn left it at that and decided that pushing the subject may prove to a difficult and awkward conversation.

"So drums? There is another guy to do the guitar as well then?" Sam smiles and it's that goofy smile from before, it made his green eyes light up.

"Nope, just me." Quinn just gawked at him and before she knows it their plane is being called to board. Sam sort of jumped up, excited and Quinn has to feel a little bit stupid for even thinking that she shouldn't have him on tour with her. God, when had she become so damn selfish? When Finn went and fucked all these girls and she still saw him?

xx

"Hey, Q, wake up." Quinn frowned, her body being shaken before she realizes that she was asleep, the whole goddamn time. She turned to look at Sam who for the first time wasn't wearing a cap and revealed that he had scruffy blonde hair all now pointing in different directions.

"Mm…" Quinn mumbled, looking around and out the window to see that the plane was slowly moving to dock. "Christ, did I sleep through all of that?"

"Yeah, actually." Sam said with a laugh and Quinn rolled her eyes, sitting up as she cracked her neck. She looked up to see that Sam had rid of his bomber jacket and she found herself gawking at his muscles beneath his white v-neck. She turned to look outside for a distraction and totally forgot that they were flying to L.A. and there was no need for her poncho. Before she could even grab her bag Sam already had it, waiting for her. She gave him a small smile and stood behind him, taking the bag and followed behind him. Then she remembered, Sam was the first person to call her Q since she started the band and she weirdly felt at peace.

When it finally came to settle in their hotel room, Quinn was confused as to how they had one room booked. A double bed and a single bed… well this was definitely going to be interesting. As soon as they go to the room, Sam moved to put his stuff down on the single bed and before Quinn could even protest he gave her this amused look with a shake of a head before he disappeared into the bathroom. She'd known the guy literally for almost a day and he was the perfect gentleman.

Sam was wearing tracksuit pants and a black tank top, infamously still wearing a cap, as he laid down on his bed after visiting the bathroom. Quinn, bit hesitant about what to wear in front of him wore her flannel pajamas and smiled when he looked up at her. Quinn didn't know where this was going, or how their gigs might do, but as she looked at him right now, she realized that she couldn't have picked a better partner. With that, Sam gave her a smile and turned off his beside light. Soon she heard soft snores and she couldn't help but smile, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

So that's that. Let me know what you guys think, whether it's worth continuing etc changes etc or if you just want to  
abuse me for not updating I get that hahaha.

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrangement

**Now, there will be SMUT in later chapters so just be weary of it. I'm still quite busy but I wrote some of this beforehand so that I could give it out once a week and not have me scramble for ideas etc etc and give you some lame chapter I wrote in an hour or so. Thanks to all that reviewed! Those keep me going and it feels nice, so please keep them up if you can. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2  
_The Arrangement_

Quinn woke with a start and sat up, her eyes flying open. The dream she just had was a little bit too… real for her. It involved Sam and just… "Oh sorry." She looked up to see Sam walking in wearing just beige shorts with nothing else. Quinn had to mentally force herself to close her mouth because his abs were like a magnet. She couldn't tear her eyes away from them. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Quinn shook her head and licked her lips, looking away quickly as she felt a blush come over her.

"No, no. Just had a weird dream." Quinn murmured as she moved to her suitcase and quickly grabbed her stuff for the bathroom. She quickly showered, dressed in a simple oversized t and short shorts knowing that she would most likely spend the day setting up for the gig tonight. When she walked back in Sam was wearing a singlet with one of his caps, eating cereal on his bed.

"Cars coming in like ten or twenty." Sam murmured and Quinn nodded, packing a bag with her performance clothes and other things she'd need for tonight's show at the Wiltern.

"Sam have you ever toured with anyone before?" Quinn asked as she packed, looking over at the other blonde. He pursed his lips in thought before looking over at her with a small smile.

"Not really. I've been like a sound checker for a couple of bands over the years, but not really actually in the band." Sam murmured, scratching his bicep which Quinn's eyes wandered to. "This your first tour?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. I mean I did a little tour with my EP where I was able just to do the vocals and piano." Quinn murmured as she stood, grabbing her things when there was a knock at the door.

"Well, should be fun." Quinn glanced up as he said it and Sam was smiling at her, big and goofy. Quinn had to laugh and he rolled his eyes, moving out of the hotel room.

When Quinn left the hotel room, she was definitely not expecting the small crowd of people wanting to get a few autographs and pictures. She felt someone taking her things and she immediately grew tense to only find Sam taking her bags with a wink before heading off to the van. She watched him for a few moments, noting how Finn's never done that for her before turning to her fans. It was exciting, having people notice you and listen to her music. It felt like she was finally being heard. As she signed, she looked over at Sam to see him talking with the driver. He was sweet. He was kind. To Quinn, he was perfect. Next minute he was walking towards her and Quinn for a second had the urge to kiss him, but just smiled when he said we needed to go. Quinn could only focus on his hand that was planted on her hip, guiding her back to the van.

Sam had his face stuck to the window as they drove and all Quinn could do was laugh. He was honestly like a four year old at the moment. They stopped on the way to get pizza and Quinn laughed when Sam managed to get mozzarella all over his face. It ended up with both of them laughing all the way to the theatre with Sam having to wash his face with a water bottle when they hopped out of the van.

"Maybe you can flip your hair in those L'Oreal commericals." Quinn said as she watched him watch his face. It was a pretty hot day as well so it wasn't such a bad idea. She smiled when he started to laugh, his muscles tensing. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to her with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.  
"Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack." He murmured and Quinn howled with laugher, her hand flying over her mouth. Sam grinned. There was water dripping from his hair down his neck and all over his singlet. Before she knew it he'd whipped the rest of the water at her and all over her shirt. Quinn didn't even think for an instinct before running forward and grabbing his snapback, making off with it.

"Oi!" She heard him shout and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She was mildly drenched and was having the time of her life. Sam's scruffy hair and pout made him look like a depressed golden retriever. Quinn put his cap on and walked off into the theatre a smirk on her face. She followed the gig's organizer, Tiffany something, through the backstage and when she was led onto the main stage, she gawked.

Quinn didn't have stage fright or anything, she relished in the nervousness and the rush that came with performing, but she didn't think anything of how _big_ the place would be. It scared her, that she had a sold out gig. It confused her. She had no idea how she did this.

"Tonight, people are coming here. For you. Must be a pretty sick feeling how many people you've touched." Quinn looked up and saw Sam beside her, his arms across his chest as he looked over at all the empty seats.

"Do you think people really think that?" Quinn asked and he turned to look at her, smiling softly.

"How can they not? Your lyrics are genuine, the music makes you feel pretty fucking good and you're hot. It's like this whammy of a combo." Quinn gawked at him as he spoke. He thought she was hot? God, what terminology was this boy using? 10th grader? Sam laughed at her reaction before grabbing his cap, licking his lips. "I'll uh, yep." Quinn watched Sam walk away, his tall frame moving quite swiftly to the back of the stage. God, what was Quinn thinking? He was having this effect on her that no one else has before and it was starting to scare her.

As the night progressed she saw less and less of Sam because she was requested backstage a lot due to interviews and fan meetings. She had no idea where he was half the time and for some reason, she felt like she needed to have him near her. Quinn had only given out the set list this morning, but when she asked about transitions he just said he'd have something so not to worry. That kinda worried Quinn a little bit and it felt like the freshman year when she'd tried to get a proposal done when her lab partner did everything at the last minute resulting in a very not so friendly, C. After her fifth interview and as appealing she might look in her oversized t and short shorts she had to go change. On the way there Sam was standing, his hands clasped in fists as a girl spoke at him.

"You broke up with me, you don't get to come here and say bullshit or anything in my life." Sam said in a low voice as Quinn started to approach, trying not to eavesdrop but it was insanely impossible to.

"How come you didn't tell me you were running off though!"

"Because you decided to fuck some other guy and leave me." Sam murmured, Quinn was moving to her room, which was two doors up from where they were having this fight. Quinn had a look at the girl though before she opened it. She was pretty, brunette, had huge boobs and looked Italian? When Quinn twisted the doorknob it annoyingly made a very, very loud noise, which made her cringe. She immediately felt their eyes fall on her.

"Quinn Fabray!" The girl shrieked and that made her cringe again. However, she turned, a smile plastered on her face as she looked at her. My goodness, was she a beauty. She looked like Miss Italy in the making. Did Italy even do that?

"Hi." She said back, trying to match the same amount of enthusiasm. Quinn glanced at Sam who was staring at the back of the girls head with a very, very pissed off look. His lips were pursed, his jaw set and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I'm Phoebe, I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you, I would really love to chat, but I have to get dressed and get ready to go on." This girls face fell, but Quinn ignored it and turned to Sam. "I'll meet you up there." He just nodded and she walked in.

Quinn had a thing about what she wore when she performed. She loved to perform in her dresses and was a sucker for wearing her heels. Tonight she went with a simple black dress and her red heels. She did her make up again, spraying some hairspray into her hair and walked out. When she walked out of her room Sam was leaning against the wall in front of it. He was wearing beige chinos, black sneakers, white v-neck and a navy dress jacket. Sam was of course, still wearing that stupid snapback, but he looked handsome than ever.

"You're never gonna take that off, are you?" Quinn asked him as she closed the door behind her. Sam just smirked, his green eyes lighting up.

"You'll have to fight me for it." He said with a laugh before standing up straight, moving to stand beside her. "Let's go."

The walk to the stage was making Quinn excited by each step she took. She was ready. She had been for most of her life. She had wanted this for so long and now, she was about to take it. "You look beautiful, rock them tonight." Sam said into her ear just as they were about to walk onstage and she reached back, took his hand, squeezed it and then walked on. She had no idea what she was in store for.

The crowd was wild, even though their songs weren't the very head banging of kind, but Quinn could see people moving, people singing along and that's what she loved to see. To see people be transported somewhere different from what she managed to create. It made her feel so proud and so happy. Half the time she could feel Sam's eyes on her, watching her as she sung and for some reason, it made her feel at peace. There was something about Sam that calmed her. That made her feel beautiful, that made her feel special and right now as she sung into the mic and turned to look at him, he was looking right back. His hands were moving rapidly, doing the necessary drumbeats but all he was focusing on was her. It made her wonder if Finn gave her this opportunity. To find someone better than him, because right now all she could think of was Sam.

On the last note, she heard Sam sing into the vocals, which was something she didn't particularly want, but sounded absolutely perfect. She turned to look at him during that moment and he was in fact looking at her, with this sheepish grin on his face. It made her want to roll her eyes. Then that was it. They'd played their encore. Sam was absolutely soaking in sweat because he'd spent the whole night running back and forth between the guitar and drums. Quinn took her heels off halfway through, but Sam came over, cap and all, took her hand and twirled her. The crowd laughed and clapped.

Then there was the after party. Quinn changed again into another dress, Sam had changed his shirt to a white button up and they met again out the side door to sign some autographs. She noticed that Sam mostly hung back, watching her and the crowd and for some reason, it felt weird. When she was about to sign an album a hand flew out at her, grabbing her arm quite hard. She had no idea where it came from, it made her scream out and in a matter of seconds Sam was beside her, holding the wrist of whoever had done it and she was free. The small crowd that was huddle in front of the fence had parted and Sam jumped it, still holding this guys wrist. Sam wasn't hurting him, but she could see his face from his angle. His eyes were boring into this guys and he did not back down. Quinn's heart was pumping and when Sam came back, his hand on her cheek was the only comforting thing.

"Come on, let's get you to your after party." He murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist before gently tugging her towards the van. When they got in, Quinn didn't even realize that Sam was tending to her arm.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked, frowning as she recalled the moments in her head. Sam just shrugged one shoulder, wiping the small traces of blood from a pretty bad scratch on her arm with his pocket square. "Sam."

"I wanted to see who he was." Sam murmured, looking up at her with his lips pressed together. Quinn just frowned at his response and he sighed, adjusting in the car seat.

"There are like three types of fans. First ones, they just want your autograph and that's about it. Second ones, they wanna give you shit. The last ones, they're the crazies. They're the ones that can be so obsessed with you, they don't know reality." Quinn scoffed and pulled her arm away, shaking her head.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's called John Lennon."

xxx

Quinn couldn't get that out of her head all night. _It's called John Lennon. _Yes, we all know he died, but seriously. Quinn was new. She was a simple girl. There was nothing special about her that would want anyone to do what John Lennon's murderer did. Sam was just being stupid, there was no way that anything like this could happen to her and it was crazy to think that. She could see him now, dancing with some girl who was obviously interested in taking him home, but for some reason, Quinn didn't want that. Maybe it was because she was _her_ guy. He was the second half to her live piece and she needed him to stay right where she could see him.

The place was packed though. People from the club, people from the label were here apparently and even some managers from the Gig.

"Fabray!" She turned at the sound of her name, knowing that there was only one person that called her that. Rachel Berry. She was walking straight for Quinn now who had been sitting at a table with some executives and that were boring the hell out of her. Rachel was Quinn's agent/manager person. Besides Finn of course. He dealt with the label, Rachel dealt with everything else and it was a perfect combination. Rachel was her best friend too, even featuring some vocals on some demo tracks back in the studio, but Rachel was Quinn's agent that did absolutely everything for her. The short, brunette dynamo Quinn liked to call her.

"Berry!" Quinn called back as she reached her, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry I didn't get to see the show. The plane was delayed." Quinn just waved her hand, sitting back down as she introduced Rachel to the rest of the table. They had their quick hello before returning to their beer bellies and scotch glasses.

"So, where is he?"

"Who?" Quinn murmured, frowning. Rachel rolled her eyes, rubbed her small hands together and pulled out her phone, opening up a TMZ website.

_Rugged band member of French Navy has a stare down after an excited "fan" gripped Quinn Fabray a little too hard._

The picture quality was useless, obviously on a mobile phone but it had Sam chest out, almost as if was about to fight. There was another picture, it was of her arm that had a scratch that managed to draw blood. God, people were annoying nowadays. Quinn pushed the phone away, leaning back in her seat as she rolled her eyes.

"He was like… a grizzly bear." Rachel murmured excitedly and Quinn just scoffed, running her hand through her blonde hair. Quinn was searching for Sam on the dance floor and frowned when she couldn't find him. To be frank, Quinn was still a bit weirded about what Sam said in the van and it made her frown that Sam could be that paranoid. It was nice though to have someone around like that who seemed to care.

"Oi Quinn, your boy is looking for you." She frowned when someone called this out and she stood, Rachel tailing her as the man who called out to her. Her boy? Sigh. The guy was leading her through the club and up a few stairs to a VIP section Quinn had never been to before she was lead to a window. What on earth was going on? She could smell the distinct smell of toast and when she looked out the window, the whole back street was lit up. Candles, everywhere. It read.

_#1 FN_

Quinn gasped, looking around for Sam before she saw him standing at the bottom, his arms crossed over his chest as he grinned up at her. She grabbed Rachel's phone and looked at the iTunes album lists and there she was, number one. Rachel hugged her, a mess of brunette hair and blonde hair flying everywhere before she made her way down to street level. People were clapping her, smiling and clinking their drinks. Quinn smiled and when she opened the door to the backstreet, her heat was beating rapidly. Sam was standing there, a small smile on his lips as he stood a couple of meters away from her. Quinn walked to him before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"This would have never happened without you." She murmured into his ear and it was true. Sam was behind everything. The drums, the guitar, the backup vocals. He was basically Quinns other half in the band and now, it felt like it. She felt Sam move his hand to her waist and take one of her hands. He spun her out, just like he had done on stage and she giggled, hair flying as she looked back at him. Sam started to clap and a small crowd that was watching them did too. Quinn had no idea what happened for the rest of the night, it was all a blur of congratulations and drinks, but she did remember that she fell asleep in the van and Sam carried her to the hotel room. He stripped her of her heels and tucked her in. Even in their short period of time together, Quinn was already falling for him without even realizing it.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3: In Motion

**For the people that reviewed, thank you. It's really interesting to hear your views on the story and I know I bug you allllll, but it really is a high motivator. Also, goodness, I've caught up and just finished chapt 4. so hopefully I can write a couple more so that I can continue this once a week update. **

Chapter 3

_In Motion_

Quinn woke, her head pounding from the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before and looked around the hotel room. Sam was nowhere in sight except for a very neatly made bed and a small note on top of it. She groaned, leant over and grabbed it, rubbing her eyes as she read it.

_Gone for a ride to get breakfast. Hope you like waffles._

_S_

Quinn raised an eyebrow. They could have just gotten room service or gone down to the buffet, which she was kind of planning to do since she was feeling just a little bit under the weather this morning. She changed into a pair of sweats and a singlet, knowing she should probably go down to the Gym but decided with a 'meh' that she couldn't be bothered. The door opened soon after to have Sam, wearing only jeans and sneakers, skateboard in tow and a paper bag.

"Brekky!" He called out, but Quinn had to swallow before speaking. He should never be allowed to be shirtless around her, ever.

"You went out, just for waffles? You know there is such a thing as room service." Sam just smirked, moving to Quinn's bed as he started to lay out the food.

"Ah but Miss Fabray, you are yet to try these waffles though." Quinn rolled her eyes and sat across him, watching him as he laid the food out in front of her.

"Seriously what-" Sam held a finger up which caused Quinn to sigh and when she gave him a piece she rolled her eyes before taking a bite. As soon as she tasted it her eyes flicked up to Sam's and he was sporting a grin. His green eyes were lit up, his blonde hair peeking out from under his cap as he nodded. Quinn quickly swallowed, taking the whole waffle and started to eat it, probably very ungraciously, but she didn't care. It was so good.

"I told-" Quinn put her finger up to him this time, causing a laugh as he rolled onto his side on the bed and still looked at her.

"How… I can't even function, this is so good." Quinn murmured, taking a second piece. It was so god damn good, she had no words to describe it. Sam just smirked at her, his hands clasped in front of him. He ate too and Quinn thought over last night. Something that stood out was the girl Sam was arguing with before their performance.

"Sam, who was the that girl? Phoebe?" Quinn murmured after a few moments of silence. She watched his reaction carefully. He sighed, rolling onto his back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"A girl that she screwed me over. Have no idea why she came." Quinn frowned, chewing her waffle slowly.

"You seem like a pretty great guy Sam." Quinn murmured and she saw him shrug, pursing his lips.

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Sam, you're a machine. Vocals, drums and guitar? Basically a dreamboat." He laughed at Quinn's comment, looking over at her so she could see him roll her eyes. She just shook her head at him.

"That was lame." Sam said with a laugh.

"I know, now shut up and eat your dam waffles." Quinn muttered, taking her third piece. Sam just smiled and for the first time that morning, Quinn realized she was falling for him. Hard.

Off they went, heading by bus to San Francisco. The option to fly by plane was there, but since the crew were going to be on the bus Quinn wanted to spend time with them. Plus, Sam wasn't flying so she really didn't want to have to wait a few days for them by herself. It was the best time of her life on that bus, there were guitars everywhere, someone had a violin and Sam was playing a ukulele. Was there anything that he couldn't play?

After a while of playing, she saw him sneak off and Quinn frowned, putting down her maracas and followed him. She found him, sitting in his small cot and throwing a small ball against the wall.

"Sam?" Quinn murmured, moving to sit on the cot opposite him.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Sam murmured and Quinn nodded, pulling her legs up so she could sit cross-legged.

"Why Finn?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, her eyes widening. Where on earth did this come from?

"What? Where did this even come from?"

"Just got this." Sam slid off the cot, throwing what appeared to be his phone onto the sheets beside Quinn. She frowned, not amused by his behaviour and grabbed the phone. A text message, from Finn. Well, okay.

_There have been complications in the budgeting and unfortunately we're unable to keep you on after the San Francisco show. We apologize for this, you will be compensated and your talents for the next album will be greatly appreciated._

Quinn's eyes widened, once again, and she looked up to see Sam, pacing along the small corridor in the bus. He was chewing his nails, his cap off and wearing a sweatshirt and tracksuit pants.

"He can't do this." Quinn murmured, sliding off the cot.

"He's your manager." Sam muttered, running his hand over his cheek.

"And I'm French Navy." Quinn murmured before clarifying "You're French Navy." Sam looked up at her, licking his lips as he processed that thought. Quinn knew he felt underappreciated and that the label didn't care too much about him, but she cared. "I'm gonna call up Rachel, she'll deal with it. But for right now, you're staying." Quinn swallowed, feeling the urge to touch Sam. To let him know that she knew how important he was, but, she couldn't. She had to deal with Finn, she had to know what his intentions were.

"What?" Quinn asked, noticing how his look changed. He looked at her… like she had no idea. It felt like she was being scrutinized.

"You're fucking him." Sam muttered, shaking his head. Quinn's eyes widened. How on earth? "That's why."

"What are you on about?" Quinn murmured, running her hand over her forehead. He was right, of course, but still she didn't really know where he was going with this. Sam stepped forward, showing the text again to her.

"I'm a threat. After what happened last night. Holy fuck, that's…" Quinn totally didn't expect it, but Sam just started to laugh and moved to sit down on a small chair that occupied their tiny tour bus kitchen.

"Sam, that's unprofessional." Sam stopped laughing and looked up at her, his eyes full of anger. Her wording could have definitely been better.

"Really, _you're_ gonna pull that on me?" Sam muttered darkly and Quinn let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's not gonna kick you out just because you did something not to his… liking."

"I'm pretty sure he can, because I'm sure that's the definition of _fucking the manager_." Quinn's jaw dropped and she felt the wind get sucked out of her. That was a blow that she did not expect. Especially from him. She could tell how much this whole ordeal meant for Sam, but that was not okay. "You don't need a guy, fucking up your career because he thinks he owns you."

"What, you mean someone like you?" Quinn spat at him, knowing by the way he looked at her that there was a possibility that he liked her. Sam stood from his chair in a flash and stormed over to her, pressing her against the wall. The bus shook beneath them and Quinn felt a tear fall from her cheek, her eyes staring up at his green. Quinn, again, had to suppress the feeling to kiss him again.

"If you think for one second that I would ever, ever try make you feel like you've just made me feel then I can't be around you. _You _of all people don't deserve bullshit and you're gonna push away people that care about you. Starting with me." Sam gave her one more look and it was a look Quinn had burned into her mind as she fell asleep that night. It was full of pain.

What had she done?

It was obvious what Finn was trying to do and it just worked, which frustrated Quinn to no end. There was no way to win. She couldn't. Quinn didn't have the strength to and she didn't have the courage. Well, that's what she thought.

Quinn rolled over in her small cot that reminded her of a coffin and looked down the small corridor. Sam was sitting at the table, talking on the phone in a very soft hushed whisper. It just made Quinn worry more. When they arrived in San Francisco, Quinn was ultimately worried as to how their gig would go. Sam hadn't talked to her since their fight the night before and all she could do was watch him set up gear on stage. At least he was still there.

Rachel was bugging her all day about what had happened, but Quinn couldn't be bothered to explain to her. It was all too much. She was glad that there were a few acts before her and Sam, in hoping that she could talk to him or something. At least tell him how sorry she was for last night. He was right, of course he was. Finn didn't control her. It was _her_ band, he may have some light into how things may be run, but this was a decision that should have been discussed with her.

Quinn was determined to find him, but alas, again, Phoebe the girl from the night before was there. Except, Sam was different. Sam had told Quinn about how this girl treated him like dirt, cheated on him, did things that he made him not want to see her again. But right now, as this girl stood talking to him, squeezing his hand, kissing his cheek, all Sam did was nod and say nothing. He wasn't wearing his cap, he didn't even look like himself and when Sam caught Quinn's eye he immediately looked away.

That was the end and Quinn felt it.

When it was their time to hit the stage, Sam said nothing to her. He was wearing a plaid shirt, black jeans and no cap. There were no words of encouragement. No words of how beautiful Quinn looked in her floral dress. Nothing. Sam played magnificently of course, he played his part, but he didn't sing. He just gave the crowd a small smile and brief bow before exiting after their encore. Quinn followed him, grabbing his wrist and tugged him back.

"Sam, please." Quinn pleaded, letting him go when he tugged his wrist back. His eyes were lowered and all she wanted to do was see him smile. See his eyes bright again. She heard Phoebe's squeal and backed off, watching as she hugged him. All he did was murmur a hello and walked off.

There was no after party. Not for Quinn anyway. All she did was watch Sam dance with a hundred different girls all night. Rachel was there, talking to her, which was sort of comforting but also very annoying at the same time. All Quinn wanted to do was sulk and ponder her future career. Losing Sam would be disastrous, but being with Sam? The same thing. Finn would not like the look of it. He would not like it at all. She was technically still his girlfriend and that frustrated her. That even though he was probably banging some girl he was hypocritical and constricting as to what she was able to do.

"Quinn, your boy is in trouble." Quinn frowned and looked up, the words all too familiar of what had happened the other night. Yet, this didn't sound good. She followed the guy who showed her to the side street. She saw Sam lunge at another guy, smashing him into a bin. The guy, spun round, threw Sam to the ground and she winced by the sound it made.

"Oh, Mummy's here." She heard the guy spit at Sam and Quinn watched as he looked at her before kicking at the guys shin, causing him to fall. Sam stood, standing over the guy.

"Be careful next time who you call a slut, mate." Sam muttered before walking off, Quinn following behind him.

"Are you insane?" Quinn whisper shouted at him. Sam just groaned, trying to walk in a different direction but she grabbed his wrist and tugged him to her. "You can't go around punching guys because you feel like it."

"That guy called you a fucking whore, who'd never let a faggot shit like me in her slut band. So excuse me." Sam spat, wiping his chin as he felt blood trickle down it. Quinn just sighed, putting her hands on her cheeks as she cleaned him up.

"You're an idiot." Quinn muttered, pulling out his pocket square from his shirt and wiped his eyebrow with it. When she finished she sighed and looked up at him, putting her hands on his cheeks. He was looking down at her with this… this look she hadn't seen since they were in L.A performing together. Where he just cared so deeply.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't." Quinn whispered, moving her hands to his chest.

"Finn will never treat you like you're something. You'll always be property."

"You don't even know me Sam." Quinn muttered before stepping back, letting out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. Sam looked at her and Quinn just wanted to hug him, to thank him. Quinn was torn, terribly torn and all she could do was watch as he took it. She saw his Adams apple bobble as he swallowed hard and she totally didn't expect it when he pulled a small envelope from his pocket. It only had Sam's name on the front and was already open.

"Here." He muttered before walking off, leaving Quinn stunned. She quickly opened it to see a small picture. It was of them, standing out the front of the Wiltern when they had their water fight. Quinn was wearing his cap, Sam was looking at her with this huge grin on her face and it made Quinn's heart ache. Quinn looked up, watching Sam's figure retreat in the distance and opened her mouth to call him, but then her own name was called.

"Quinn." She turned and saw the last person she wanted to see on earth. It was Finn. Standing in the small light of the side street, he looked like a giant. He was wearing a stupid suit and it made him so professional it made Quinn want to look away.

"Finn?" Quinn murmured, frowning as she folded the picture and put it in a pocket she had in her dress. She quickly looked down, wondering if she looked presentable enough for him and when she looked up he was right in front of her.

"We have business to discuss."

* * *

_That's that!  
Reviews are always, always welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**A/N: I just realised how tipsy turby this story is and I really want to apologise, haha. I honestly like have no idea what I'm writing half the time, so thanks guys for sticking around and reading it. It makes me laugh at the end of the day and I've written all this stuff and I'm just like... what on earth... is this... but yes! Thanks, I mean I should really take the time to write out replies to your reviews and to be honest, I'm the laziest person on earth hence why I had to write this in advance so I didn't just stop... like the others. Haha.**

**Also, one note to one particular author that is reading this. Um... ****_ceruleanblues_****, girlfriend, what are you doing here? I literally spent 4 hours reading ALL of Whisper My Ear last night and having this huge nergasm as to the fact you're reading this. Also don't read this, it's rubbish.**

Chapter 4

_Lost and Found_

Four hours later Quinn was lying in her hotel bed, naked, as Finn showered in the bathroom. That was the first time Quinn didn't actually enjoy the sex and it was the first time she didn't actually come. All she could think about was the discussion they had about Sam. Finn saying that he was a liability on tour and only worked well when he was working on the album. That just made Quinn angry. Finn didn't know Sam at all and if he was just going off some stupid video on the Internet than Quinn couldn't let that slide. That was a shitty move and even Finn should know that. Even if he was her manager…. boyfriend thing.

When Finn walked in, wearing only a towel around his hips and laid down beside her, Quinn just frowned.

"You haven't even seen Sam perform, he's perfect." Quinn murmured, pulling the sheets to her chin as Finn frowned at her, his somewhat handsome face turning ugly for a second.

"Seriously? You're thinking about him right now?" Finn muttered. Quinn sighed, running one of her hands through her hair before leaning back, staring at the ceiling.

"I want him there." She murmured. Quinn knew she sounded completely… dreamy. Maybe. Or possibly insane with the idea that she preferred Sam's presence than Finns at the moment.

"He's a kid. All he wants is to bang you and fuck off." Finn said with a laugh, pulling on his pants. Quinn looked over at him with a clenched jaw.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Quinn said through her teeth and Finn whipped around, standing up as he pulled on his shirt.

"I'm your manager, there's a difference." Quinn scoffed, leaning down to grab her dress that she wore the night before and slipped it on before speaking. Feels like this conversation wasn't going to last soon and most probably would end in yelling and harsh blows.

"Doesn't mean that you get to own me or make decisions without consulting me first. It doesn't mean that even though you sleep with me, you can control me." Quinn murmured, standing beside the bed with her arms crossed. Finn just looked at her, shaking his head with narrowed eyes.

"You might want to be careful Quinn, this is business." Finn said, his voice getting louder.

"Don't you dare!" Quinn shouted at him, feeling for some reason, nothing. She knew she should feel her heart break, because of the fact the he just played her. He played her for sex and money and… god knows what. But it didn't phase her for some reason. It didn't matter.

"What? Did you all think this was a fairytale? That I was going to be the perfect boyfriend that happened to be your manager as well?" Finn said, walking around the bed as he smirked. "Because I can end your career, like that" He clicked his fingers for impact and it made Quinn let out a deep breath. "So you better watch your fucking tone."

"I think she gets it." Quinn spun and Sam was standing in the where the hotel rooms beside each other joined through a door. How on earth did Quinn not hear his entrance? He, of course, looked as handsome as ever, wearing a basketball jersey and a pair of jeans.

"Why don't you get back to your room, 8-Mile, because the grown ups are talking." Finn muttered from across the room and Quinn turned to look at Sam for his reaction, which just ended up with a laugh.

"Really, 8-Mile? What does that make you, John Travolta?" Quinn tried not to laugh but had to bite her lip to hide her smirk.

"Look, you little fuck-" Finn was walking across the room and before Quinn could even intervene Sam had punched Finn square in the jaw and was standing over him as Finn laid on the floor, holding his chin. Quinn didn't even blink it had happened so fast.

"No you look, you fucking shit. I know people and I know you. So, you better keep your word when you get back to your fucking studio with the little big titty girlfriend you have, holding your 9 inch dildo when you say that you'd love to keep French Navy." Quinn raised an eyebrow, she knew Sam had a reputation of being a bit scruffy when he liked to defend her honor almost a few hours ago, but this was certainly something different. Quinn watched him now, grabbing Finn by the collar as he looked directly into his eyes. "Because lucky for you, my good sweet grandfather happens to own your ass and he particularly doesn't like womanizing douchebags. So, look around you first because if you fuck up again, your name, your business will be ruined and you'll only have yourself to blame." It was like Quinn was watching a scene out of a movie, she couldn't even believe that Sam had this in him. He was so sweet with her and was always a gentleman, but right now this side to him was… sort of exciting.

Finn pushed Sam off him and looked at Quinn before storming off, leaving Quinn's hotel room with a slam of the door. Quinn turned to Sam, her eyebrows raised as he looked back at her with this small smile.

"Do you want a beer?" Quinn asked and Sam smiled.

xxx

"So you were born into royalty, got kicked out when you were 16, moved to L.A and played in a band?" Quinn murmured, turning to look at Sam. They had been out on Quinn's small balcony, swinging their legs over the edge for almost an hour, just talking about what had happened and eventually, Sam's past. It was interesting yet sad at the same time. Sam just shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"Really wouldn't call it royalty."

"Sam, your family owns like one of the most record producing companies in the world." Quinn murmured, adjusting herself as she looked over the balcony. They were sitting on the 24th floor, overlooking the beautiful city of San Francisco. At about 3am in the morning. There was a soft hum of sirens and car engines filling up as background noise.

"Dad was a lawyer, funnily enough, and you know, I just wasn't interested." Quinn smiled, nodding as she felt the same. Her parents were probably the same overbearing, overachieving parents that Sam had.

"My parents wanted me to be a real estate agent." Quinn said and Sam let out a laugh, making Quinn laugh too.

"Sorry, I'm just imagining you in like this stupid red blazer." Sam said and Quinn started to laugh even more, biting her lip.

"Maybe I'd get a cool nametag if I sold a ton of houses." She said with a smile, looking over at him as he grinned and nodded.

"Maybe… you'll even get your own desk." Sam said, his blonde hair flicking a little as his eyebrows rose.

"Hang on, you're getting ahead of yourself there." Quinn replied and they both started to laugh, Quinn finally feeling relaxed for the first time in days. Then when the silence fell, she knew what they had to talk about and it sincerely worried her.

"If it wasn't for Finn, I wouldn't be where I am today. That's…" Quinn sighed, looking over at him. Sam just looked at her with this reassuring look, it didn't look judgmental at all and Quinn fought the urge to kiss him, again. "That's why I put up with him."

"You don't have to anymore Quinn. Other companies now know how brilliant you are." Quinn ducked her head, smiling softly as she looked down at the city lights.

"It's scary how that is." Quinn murmured, twisting her hands together. Sam just smiled and Quinn ducked her head, his looks always made her blush.

"What about you? Your family?" Quinn shrugged, taking a sip of her beer before looking over the ledge. She felt Sam's eyes on her but she didn't match it. She couldn't.

"Music was my out, as lame as that sounds, but it was." She took another sip of beer to stall, thinking of how to put the next bit in the nicest way. "I was set up for Med at Yale, but… I couldn't do it. My Dad was an asshole who spent most of his time drinking and hitting my mum. Mum was too drunk to care, so I packed up, left and haven't been back since." Quinn looked over at him and he reached over to squeeze her hand. Quinn smiled and mouthed a thank you.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm glad otherwise I wouldn't have met you." Sam murmured softly, his hand still firmly holding onto his. Quinn swallowed, the line that he delivered definitely doing a number on her.

A loud knock on the door made Quinn jump and Sam let out a small laugh, standing as she squeezed her shoulder before making his way over to answer. Quinn wondered who'd be bothering them at 3am in the morning and stood to find Rachel, eyes narrowed and a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Am I… interrupting?" Rachel murmured, slurring a little as she looked between them both with a smirk.

"No." Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the brunette's small wrist and tugged her inside. "Samuel and I were just talking."

"Yes, Samuel was talking." Sam murmured, throwing Quinn a smirk as she rolled her eyes again.

"I'm drunk, get drunk with me Quinn."

"No, you'll get _drunker _Rachel." Rachel toppled over then and Sam managed to catch her, letting out a small laugh as he carried her to the bed.

"You're very handsome Samduel." Sam smiled, clearly amused by her mispronunciation.

"And I think you're quite pretty, Miss Rachel." Making his southern accent drawl out. Rachel just giggled and rolled over in Quinn's bed. Sam shared a look with Quinn and she just smiled back.

"Quinn I want a cuddle." Rachel murmured drowsily into the sheets, Quinn rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed, letting Rachel rest her head in her lap. Quinn looked up at Sam and he was smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He mouthed and Quinn nodded, watching his tall frame disappear into his room and she couldn't help the large sigh that escaped her lips. Then Rachel gasped loudly, making Quinn jump.

"What?" Quinn muttered, looking down as the brunette turned to look up at her with a smirk.

"I think you have a _boner_ for Samuel!" Quinn rolled her eyes and whacked with her a pillow.

"Shut up." Quinn murmured as she lied down beside her, letting Rachel snuggle into her shoulder.

"Do you think having boners would be weird?" Rachel asked, seriously, by the sounds of it. Quinn had to let out a snort this time, shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

"Can we just sleep?"

Quinn woke up with a start the next morning. The shower was running and Quinn had a flash back to Finn showering before realizing Sam kicked his butt last night. The thought of it just made her a little bit hot and heavy at the moment. Quinn turned just at the bathroom door opened and watched as Rachel walked through, sporting a towel around her as she threw her a smirk.

"You look like you want me to drop the towel." Quinn rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her, swallowing, as her mind drifted to what Sam would be doing at the moment. He would be showering… beads of water slowly dripping down his chiseled chest.

"Maybe you should take off your clothes and knock on his door."

"You're really starting to get annoying!" Quinn said but Rachel started to laugh while Quinn blushed. There was a knock on the door then, making Rachel jump as she grabbed her clothes and moved to the bathroom to get changed. Quinn grabbed a bathrobe and moved to the door, opening it to find Matt, the guy who helped with sound check. Quinn couldn't wipe the disappointment from her face.

"Sorry, but we were wondering if you would like to join us down in the breakfast room, we're all having breakfast down there." Quinn smiled at the thought, turning to look at the door that led to Sam's. Should she ask him? "Sam's already down there." Quinn turned back to Matt and he had this sort of smug look on his face. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'll be down in five." Matt smiled, turning away as he ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair and disappeared into an elevator. Quinn just turned back inside.

When she was done and ready, wearing jeans and a simple white shirt, she made her way downstairs. The breakfast room was filled with the guys from her crew and a number of people from the hotel, but all she wanted to see was Sam. She'd been craving his company ever since last night and even though she was confused as to where her feelings lied with him, he was a good friend to her. Quinn searched the room, smiling at her fellow crew members but frowned when Sam wasn't in sight. Then, she felt a hand on her waist and she turned to see Sam, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Come with me." He whispered and she nodded, her eyes darting over his face. Quinn felt like everything just paused. She was staring into his green eyes, which seemed to be much brighter in the morning then at night when they played and had to swallow so that she didn't kiss him. For about the fiftieth time.

"Oh and where would you be going?" It was a voice that Quinn almost had forgotten. It sent shivers down her spine and it made her cringe. She turned to see Finn, standing in his suit with a small smirk on his face. She felt Sam's hand drop from his waist.

"What are you still doing here?" Sam muttered and Finn didn't even look at him, his gaze still focused on Quinn. It made her feel small.

"I think you lacked to realize that Samuel isn't under contract with us. So, even though his threats are still quite… solid." Finn turned to look at Sam with a smile which was met by Sam's scowl. "I can end his career very easily with grand daddy unable to help."

Quinn turned to look at Sam who looked like he was about to hit Finn, but she knew she had to stop it. That… that was just unbelievable. The fact that Sam, one of the most talented people she's ever met, isn't even under contract with them shows how sly and degrading Finn is. Of course Sam's grandfather wouldn't be able to do anything about it, it would look like nepotism if he _somehow _found a way to get Sam's job back if Finn did fire him. The only way would be to fire Finn and that could lead to a lot of lawsuits to unjust ruling or something like that. All of what Sam said last night was just… pointless. Sam couldn't possibly get Finn hoisted out because of his asshole ways and since Sam isn't even under contract he could easily get kicked out without any fault. It'd all land on Sam even if he tried to claim something like 'Finn's an asshole'.

Quinn sighed, she knew there wasn't going to be an easy option to deal with this. Quinn wanted Sam, of course she did, but to have him she needed to have him actually with her. Sam would… lose interest if he went back to NY or… Quinn would find herself trapped with Finn again. So, Quinn could only think of one way.

She stepped forward.

"No." Sam's voice came out strained and Quinn had to close her eyes so she didn't turn to look at his face. "Remember what I said last night, Quinn." Sam murmured softly as his hand gripped her wrist to stop her and Quinn had to inhale as she turned to look at him. Sam's eyes were intense and sad, but she knew if he were to get anywhere she'd had to comply. She just gave his hand a small squeeze.

"It's okay." Quinn murmured, giving him a forced smile before turning and walking away with Finn. She could feel Sam's eyes boring into her back, wishing her to come back and all she wanted to do was cry. To feel all she felt last night when she felt free. Felt free of Finn, felt free of everything, but now she felt more trapped than ever.

* * *

_**Oh man. Anyway.  
Reviews are always welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Can't Hold Us

First time we're seeing from Sam's POV :). Also super sorry that this is way late. Got caught up with uni and also my laptop charger broke so that's super fantastic. I've written some replies to the reviews down below so thanks again for reviewing! Also pretty sure this changes like tenses like FOUR times, so ignore how terrible it is and you get to learn what the "sick twist" (snort) is.

Chapter 5  
_Can't Hold Us_

There's a moment that makes you think, that's it. There's nothing else in this world that you want and you're going to spend every moment wanting it. Feeling it. Breathing it. Well, that moment just went and ran off for Sam Evans. For Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray is and well… right now _was_ his moment. His past, his present and his future. All the moments that he wishes to have is with her and Sam can't believe he's staring at her back. Watching her walk away. Quinn was protecting him, but Sam didn't give a shit. All he cared about was her. Ever since she walked into his life, Sam never felt better. Well… except for that one stunt and right now he feels like a kicked puppy, but he didn't care. Even though he barely knew her… he feels his heart ache every time he sees her and right now, Sam didn't care one bit about Finn Hudson. Finn Douchudson.

Sam spent the day with the crew, getting ready for the show that they were going to play that night. It was for a charity gala event and Sam was told by Rachel who was told by Quinn, _yeah that felt crappy,_ that he'd have to wear a suit and tie. Ba bing, cue Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake, please. Of course, no one told him that the event was held at one of the most prestigious San Francisco's Hotels and housing celebrities and Government officials alike. Of course, every time Sam turned a corner or glanced at one, Finn was there with a sly grin on his face and Quinn on his arm. That just made him want to slug him right there and then.

When the night finally came and Sam had changed into a suit… it had a label that said Dolce or something, something he didn't recgonise. Sam never was a label kind of guy. He'd happily wear a shirt he found in a $2 store on stage or to an event like this, it was only the fact that Quinn had asked him to was the reason why he did it. The suit was three piece, black and it stuck to every part of him. Sam just hoped that someone Phoebe hadn't been able to find her way into the Gala and he'd have to deal with her, not the fact that Sam felt more like he was in lyrca than in a suit. Sam did care a lot for people, but Phoebe was someone who was just… there. She never said no and he never really cared. She was an easy out and an easy release, but now it's different. Sam wakes up in the middle of the night, the dreams of Quinn kissing his neck constantly waking him.

They had to walk a red carpet. Something Sam was never really into and without his cap he felt a bit… lost. _Lost? _He thought to himself, watching celebrities make their way to the carpet. Sam felt so out of his element at the moment he wanted to grab a beer and ride down those huge hills that were just around the corner. Then Quinn appeared. She was wearing a black dress to just below her knees, it was strapless and had a very… very open back. Of course she had to be so beautiful on a night where Sam wasn't even allowed to touch her. Not even allowed to look at her by the way Finn was sending him looks. Sam had to swallow, tensing as he tried not to think about it too much. Definitely his mind wandered down if he just unzipped her dress a little bit more… he'd see just the beautiful flesh of her beautiful ass. Unfortunately, standing right beside her was Finn Hudson. He was standing at an awkward height in a stupid blue suit, his arm wrapped around her waist loosely and Sam had to fight the urge to punch him, again. That was definitely a buzz kill.

Then, conveniently, a photographer called him over and his eyes fell on Quinn's. She looked sad, so very sad and all Sam wanted to do was wrap her arms around her but he couldn't. Finn's tall awkward appearance was annoyingly still there in the background and he was pretty sure Finn was still angry enough to end his career right then and there. But, Sam planted a smile on his face and walked over, his hands in his pocket as he made his way over to her. Sam could feel Finn's stare and without thinking Sam slid his hand to the pool of her back, his lips at her ear as he whispered a "you look beautiful" before straightening up and turning to the cameras. The flashes were hard to get used to at first since he was used to the staring out in the blackness of a crowd, but soon his eyes adjusted. He felt Quinn's small hand move to his back and before he knew it, she had grabbed his hand and pulled her towards the cameras.

_What's it like to work with Quinn Fabray?_

Was the first question he received from an E! reporter who was too pretty for her own good and was sticking the microphone what almost felt right up his nose. Sam just smiled, a little cautiously, and glanced at Quinn. She gave him this amusing smirk he's been waiting ages to see all night and he turned back to the cameras with his somewhat larger than normal lips pulled into a small smirk.

"She's so bossy." He said before letting out a laugh, glancing over at Finn who was standing a few feet behind them, fuming, before looking back at the camera. "No, no, she's absolutely wonderful. She's uh… very dedicated to what she does and I feel quite honored to be working with her." Sam didn't even realize that they were still holding hands when he felt the lightest of squeezes.

_What's it like from being just a small backing artist to now what seems apart of a band this huge?_

Quinn laughed at the question even though it wasn't intended for her and Sam turned to her with a brow raised.

"Sorry, it's just we're not _that _huge." Quinn murmured with an eyeroll.

"You guys have been number one on the iTunes album charts for over a week now." The reporter murmured and Sam felt pretty good that he was included in the 'we'.

"I mean that's true, but you know I don't feel like we're that type of band."

"It is your band." Sam clarified before Quinn rolled her eyes, turning back to the reporter.

"Anyway, we're off topic." Quinn murmured in amusement before Sam noticed how Finn was suddenly behind her.

"Sorry, Jen, we gotta head in." Finn murmured to the E! reporter who just nodded, her eyes almost looking like they were undressing Finn before looking for the next person to report. Sam just sighed and looked at his hand, feeling the empty presence of where Quinn's hand used to be.

Once they were inside the main room, which was luxuriously decked out in some sort of like winter ball theme, he was ushered to the stage. Well, to his drumkit really. Sometimes he liked being hidden behind it, but tonight he wanted Quinn to see him and to realize that what she was doing wasn't worth it. That he didn't care about his career because all he knew was that he'd be following her everywhere. He'd make a name selling carpets or building tree houses. He'd do anything for her. Quinn tested out the microphone and as she did Sam had a glance around to make sure that Finn wasn't in sight. Luckily he was up the back of the room talking to the E! reporter.

"Quinn, don't do this." Sam murmured as he made his way over to her.

"Sam…" Quinn sighed as he moved to stand behind her, his hand on the pool of her back. She was cold, and Sam wanted to wrap his suit jacket around her, but unfortunately they were about to start in little under five minutes.

"I don't care about whether or not this could end my career. He doesn't get to decide that. I do. All I know is I can't stand the thought of you being a martyr for me. I'm not worth it." Sam whispered into her ear with hundreds of people staring at them. "I.." _Love you. _Sam wanted to say, but he wasn't sure. Yes of course he was sure. But then, of course he was interrupted.

"And our entertainment for the night, French Navy!" Sam immediately stepped back then, moving to sit down at the drum kit. Sam watched Quinn who looked completely frazzled until the light fell on her. It was like she was this completely different person.

"Hello everyone, my name is Quinn and this is Sam. We're French Navy," Sam smiled at that, his eyes finding Finn's who wasn't even paying attention, "and it's an honor to play for you tonight. This first one is called 'The Sweetest thing'." Sam watched her and was surprised when she turned to look at him. She just smiled and Sam knew this was different. He eyed the crowd before reaching over to turn on the small on the backing track of the drums. Sam wasn't going to play the drums. He was going to play and sing guitar with her. Sam grabbed the guitar, which he would normally have on loop and moved to stand beside her. Sam sung the normal ooh intro with her, but when it came to the verse he just played it for her. Sam couldn't care less that the crowd was probably oblivious as to what was going on, but Sam just played. He sung the chorus with her, his eyes boring into hers.

Finally when they finished a few songs and it was time for the actual event to start, Sam made his way down the stairs and immediately looked for Quinn. She was carefully climbing down the stairs and he moved to take her hand, helping her, because thank fuck he didn't wear heels longer than his fingers.

"Quinn, I-" He started before suddenly someone came rushing up to her. Sam recognized him, but he didn't know where. The guy was quite short, coming up to Sam's stomach and had the appearance that he definitely did not belong in here. Sandals, a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Yeah, no, he was definitely not allowed in here. Something was off about this guy.

"Miss Fabray!" He squealed, his hand reaching out for her but was met with the brush of Sam's suit jacket as he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, mate, but we got to go. We'll be out to sign when we leave." Sam murmured, trying not to alarm the guy. Sam could feel Quinn's hand grip the back of his suit, keeping him in front of her.

"No, get away!" Then this guy did something Sam didn't totally expect since this guy looked like he had as much fight as a hamster and grabbed him. Next thing Sam knew was that he was being flung into some speakers and everything went black.

Quinn paced the small hospital hallway, her fingers twisting together over and over as she watched the door where Sam had disappeared through. A speaker set fell on him, knocking him unconscious and crushing his left arm. Quinn wasn't allowed to know too much since she wasn't family, but by the worried looks she'd been giving the Doctors they did give her some information. At the moment, it's not good. The fact that Quinn heard metal plates and pins made her feel faint, earning a good concerned look from Rachel.

Rachel had been furious the whole afternoon.

The fact that the guy had even been allowed into the place and even was right in front of Quinn made her blow her nut at the Security team. The thing is, Quinn recognized the guy. It was the same guy that tried to grab her hand outside the hotel and Sam intervened. Yet, Sam had to the pay the price. Just like how he's paying the price for the fact that Finn has taken away the opportunity for them to be together.

A few hours later Quinn was woken up by Rachel handing her a cup of coffee. During the night Sam had been moved into a private room after his surgery and will more than likely wake up in the next twenty-four hours. That's if nothing went bad after he'd been hit over the head. Quinn was still in her dress and was now regretting Rachel's offer of letting Finn bring over some clothes. For some reason, Quinn blames Finn for it. Well, Finn is her manager and the fact that someone so close to her was able to hurt when it could have been her made her furious. What made her even more furious was the fact Finn didn't even realize what had happened until he returned from the bathroom with the E! reporter and his shirt inside out. Quinn shook her head, trying to forget it all happened as she looked over at Sam. His left arm was elevated by a sling and there were a number of patches over his face. His blonde hair looked brown in the light and all Quinn wanted to see were his eyes. That's all.

The next morning Rachel had brought over some clothes and Sam still hadn't woken up yet. It'd been past the 24 hours mark and they had already weened him off the painkillers so it reality it would mean he would wake up. There's nothing Quinn could do, unfortunately, as she stared at Sam's peaceful but scared face.

"We need to do press." It was Finn, standing in the corner of the room and when Quinn lifted her eyes he had this bored look on his face.

"If you think I'm going to leave him so I can promote a band that he is apart of, you can seriously f-"

"Now's not a good time, Finn." Rachel interrupted before Quinn could get herself into a huge load of trouble. Quinn didn't care though, she would have sworn at him over and over. The fact that he let this happen made Quinn devastated at his lack of interest in the band.

"Quinn we do need to talk to you about this though." Rachel murmured softly and Quinn eyes shot to Finns who still looked bored as ever. Quinn took the cue and nodded, giving Sam's hand a squeeze before making her way out of the room. Once they were in the Hallway and Rachel had secured another coffee into the blonde's hand, Finn started.

"They didn't get the guy." Quinn eyes snapped to his. It was full of anger and she could feel Rachel, tugging at her hand, cautiously telling her to calm down. In this instance, it wasn't Finn's fault. "We think he's not good." Finn continued. Quinn just frowned, sitting down on one of the chairs. She heard the brunette beside her scoff.

"What he's saying is that we think he may be a stalker." It was Quinn's turn to scoff, which led to her two managers looking at her with strained faces.

"You can't be serious."

"He attacked Sam, Quinn, to get you." Rachel murmured softly and Quinn sipped her coffee, flashes of what had happened popping into her head. Quinn had never felt so scared in her life.

"We need to have a team go through your fan-mail to determine whether or not this guy has tried to contact you with… a threat or something." Finn murmured, sounding concerned for the first time in Quinn's short career with him.

"Okay, but I don't want the fan-mail that isn't from him or whatever to be thrown out." Rachel nodded, patting her knee.

"I'll see to that."

"This is ridiculous." Quinn muttered, staring at the floor. "I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to play music."

"You will and you will for a very long time." Rachel murmured, making Quinn smile the faintest of smiles.

It had been two days after the 24-hour period when Sam woke up. He said the last thing he remembered was looking at Quinn when she was on the red carpet, earning a faint blush from her. Sam, though, was still confused about what happened and freaked out immediately when he saw his arm in a sling. Sam's playing style depended heavily on his left hand and Quinn could feel how distraught he felt, staring at his hand.

"Tell me how bad." He said in a very low voice when everyone had left the room except Quinn. His eyes were piercing and sad and Quinn wasn't sure if she had the heart. She swallowed, moved off the plastic chair in the corner and sat down beside him, taking his good hand.

"It was crushed." She watched as Sam swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing hard. Quinn didn't want to tell him all the details, but she knew he needed to know. He needed the truth. "They had to fix pins and metal plates to keep it intact. They're worried about muscle function because when it fell on you, the bone split in a very awkward angle and severed a few muscles. They were able to repair it…" Sam had started to cry and Quinn, instinctively, leant down to press her forehead to his. "It'll be okay." She whispered, running her hands over his cheeks. Cradling him. "You'll play again. I'm so sorry Sam. I am. If he…"

"Don't. He was going to hurt you." Sam muttered, swallowing as Quinn sighed. Just then, conveniently, a nurse entered the room and urged the importance for Sam to get some sleep, so Quinn left with a sad smile on her face. Sam didn't look peaceful at all when he closed his eyes.

Just as she left the room Finn and Rachel were standing outside it, their faces a mixture of anger and almost… they almost looked frightened. Rachel moved first, holding out a small piece of paper to Quinn and she took it. The strong scent of men's cologne hit her as she opened it, a familiar scent Quinn could almost pick, but didn't think too much on. In huge cursive writing the note said.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I'll forever be your first and bestest fan. I will only be your number one fan. I love you with all of heart and I don't want your drummer in the way with our love. Please leave him for me. He doesn't deserve you and will hurt you. I can –_

Quinn folded it back up, thrusting it back at Rachel. She couldn't read the rest.

"What does this mean?" Quinn whispered, looking at Finn and Rachel both. Finn looked away, his eyes darting to the floor while Rachel moved to hug her. The warmth of the brunette was comforting, but Quinn needed more.

"It means you have to stop." Rachel whispered in her ear, causing Quinn to let out a sob.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome!_

GleekGirl90: The Bare Essentials is on hold on the moment. I really am a terrible person that starts fics and then doesn't update them as much as I should, but at the moment I'm really stuck on the story. I've tried writing the next chapter, and I'll keep trying until I push through it but it won't be for a little while. I'm really sorry! That's with all the other fics too, goodness I'm terrible.

Ceruleanblues: Oh stop it, you. You're making me blush.

Also, RJRRAA I think you've read like EVERY fic of mine and reviewed it and basically told me really beautiful positive things that keep me going, so thank you for sticking around :')

Also the song they sing is called _The Sweetest Thing by Camera Obscura_. :))))


	6. Chapter 6: Fireproof

**A/N: **Just a heads up, I know this is AU but I do obviously go back to the show for siblings etc (spoiler alert siblings in the chapter hahaha) but I've rearranged timelines so ages are a bit different than in the show. Hope that makes sense. _Also _I know you all want to murder me for making this so late, but it's been exams and then holidays so I've been very lazy... hence why I'm not very happy with this. I've read over it once so ignore all the 100000 errors.

Chapter 6

_Fireproof_

Quinn stared at the floor of the elevator, her bright red heels standing out against the dull brown of the carpet. Quinn sighed. She would be returning to Sam's bedside for the last time and it wasn't her choice. Quinn knew ever since Sam came into her life that she always had a choice, that no one owned her and that not even Finn would be able to make her do anything she didn't want to do. But right now, this wasn't her choice and it was the only choice that she had. Sam couldn't be transported since he was with the best orthopedic surgeons, so Quinn had to leave and she didn't like any bit of it. She knew after everything, Sam meant so much to her, but music will always win at the end of the day. Right now, Quinn needed her music more.

Quinn crossed the countless amounts of hospital hallways before ending up at Sam's small private room. He was sitting up in his bed, staring at his hand. The day previous they were working on Sam's finger function and he managed to get his index finger moving. Knowing Sam, he probably spent the whole night trying to get more movement.

"Sam." Quinn murmured and she wanted it to sound calm, but it came out as a croak, which immediately made Sam's face turn to hers with a look of concern. It probably didn't help that Quinn was dressed in a sort of business suit, so it obviously looked like there was something going on.

"What's going on?" Sam murmured, his slightly longer blonde hair poking in numerous directions. Quinn sighed, dropped her handbag to the chair by the door and walked over to him, sitting down on his bed. She gripped his hand and held it in both of hers, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "You're not staying." Sam said flatly and Quinn nodded, hesitant and too scared to look him in the eyes.

"Company's furious. We're losing money and there's no point me being here."

"Really, no point?" Sam said flatly, pulling his hand back and Quinn sighed, looking up at him as she felt the tears surface.

"Sam… I didn't mean it like that."

"So what? I have no use so you're just going to dump me?" Quinn watched as Sam started to cry and Quinn bit her lip so she didn't moving her hands to his cheeks.

"I have to play music Sam, that's who I am and right now I can't. I have to hide and I have to do damage control." Sam looked away from her, his eyes staring at his hand. "I want to be here and sit with you and everything but I can't. I hate to say this Sam, but music will _always_ be number one for me. I need to fix this. I need to find who this guy is so I can continue playing."

"You're not playing?" Sam murmured, his eyes finding hers again. There. Sam still cared about her, his voice was thick with concern and Quinn knew that there was an off chance that he may accept and understand what she was doing. Quinn looked away this time, biting her lip as she looked down at her hands. They felt old and unused ever since she'd stopped playing about a week ago.

"They're sort of… boycotting. We're not entirely sure if this is the best of tactics, but they think it may lure this guy out."

"We?"

"Rachel…" Quinn started off, looking back at him before sighing, "and Finn." Quinn watched Sam's reaction. He sort of rolled his eyes, making his now even shaggier blonde hair swish and his abnormal lips pressed into a fine line.

"Right." He muttered and Quinn stood, moving closer as she took his hand again.

"Promise me something." Quinn whispered and Sam nodded, his eyes darting over her face. Quinn sighed, her hand squeezing his. "Don't do anything stupid." Then, for some reason, Sam's lips that were pressed into a fine line, quirked at a corner. For Quinn, she didn't even realise his lips were pressed against hers until his hand had moved to the back of her neck. Sam's lips were soft and gentle at first, but after a moment she felt the firmness, the urgency of the kiss. It almost felt natural. That they had done this before, but Quinn had to think and it took her a moment to realise this was their first.

Next thing she felt was his tongue, hot and…

"Has anyone else got a boner?" Sam let out this large groan, pulling back immediately and Quinn sat stunned, completely stunned at what has just happened and also at that voice. Her eyes finally opened after god knows how long – Quinn didn't even realise they were closed - and focused on Sam… who was not looking at her. Quinn followed his eye line to see a blonde haired boy dressed in a suit that was obviously tailored to every inch of him, almost amplifying his tall frame. Not only was he tall and lean and most probably an arrogant prick… he was also very handsome. His hair was parted in that soft way that reminded Quinn of the Mad Men episode she watched the other night and the way he stood she knew he was from a proud family.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Stevie Evans." And the silence in the room that followed made Quinn want to wave a knife around to break it.

* * *

"At least you know if you have his babies they'll look like that." Rachel murmured dreamily, her eyes plastered to Stevie Evans back. There was something about Sam's younger brother that made Quinn feel a bit uneasy. The moment he stepped into the room and introduced himself, Sam asked for a moment alone. Quinn obliged of course, forgetting the whole conversation about how she was leaving and was very interested by this relationship in front of her.

"Pops sent me." She heard Stevie faintly say. Pops?  
"Pops? Not Dad?" Sam. Quinn moved now to sit down in front of the room, kneeling a little on the chair so she chair so she could just see over the window without Sam noticing.

"Dad doesn't even know you're in the country, Sam. He thinks you're still in Europe banging chicks in Amsterdam." Quinn turned to look at Rachel who still had that stupid love-struck teenager look on her face and Quinn snapped her fingers in her ear. The brunette let out a yelp and then hissed at Quinn. "Next thing I get a call from Pops telling me you've ruined your hand and need a bit of help."

"I don't-" Stevie moved round Sam's bed, holding his hand up. Sam immediately stopped talking but had an annoyed look on his face. To Quinn, he looked like a cute toddler about to throw a tantrum.

"Pops also said that you've got a stalker."

"_Quinn_ does." The way he said her name made Quinn's heart stop. She heard the protectiveness and love laced in it. Plus, the look on Sam's face was a mixture between concern and… a hint of sadness?

"The blonde?"

"Yeah. She's leaving for New York… sometime." Quinn had to look away, it was too heartbreaking to look at his face.

"I can get the guys on it." She felt Rachel's eyes on her and Quinn had to look at her because she was pretty sure Rachel would mirror the same confused face that Quinn was sporting at that moment.

"No… no. I don't think she's into that." Quinns immediately thought Stevie was apart of the Mafia but before she could question it, Rachel was already asking the question.

"Are you apart of the Mafia?" Rachel said as Quinn scrambled to her feet, moving to stand beside her in the doorway. Quinn watched as Sam and Stevie looked at each other before letting out a loud laugh. Quinn just smiled.

"No um… what do you do exactly?" Sam asked Stevie who was in the process of sliding off his jacket. The muscles that he had were practically molded to the shirt he was wearing. Quinn caught Rachel's jaw slacking in the corner of her eye.

"I do a sector of security for the Mayor's office." The scoff that escaped Rachel's mouth made Quinn flinch and she glanced at Sam for his reaction. Sam just grinned, obviously amused.

"What?! You're like… twelve!" Rachel spluttered but Quinn could tell his attractiveness was _really _getting to her.

"Twenty-two, actually." Stevie murmured with a smirk that would make anyone's knees weak, but had no effect on Quinn whatsoever. Although she was pretty sure she'd have to catch Rachel soon.

"How does a twenty-two year old manage to work for the Mayor of…?"

"New York." He finished for her, making Rachel scoff again before he smiled a smile so brilliant that his eyes sparkled. Quinn had to sigh at that. It made her just want to curl up in bed and have him right in front of her. Smiling. Forever. "I basically hacked his computer. I played solitaire on his computer whilst he was using it. I wish I could have seen his face." A cocky grin appeared and it almost looked exactly like Sam's.  
"I wished they would've thrown him in jail." Sam muttered, making Quinn smile before moving to sit down on his bed. She felt his hand rest on the small of her back.

"They did arrest me though. They have this weird thing about people hacking to show flaws in their security systems, which is a valid point to an extent, but the Mayor was cool."  
"Only because he knows Dad." Sam muttered, a little scornfully.

"Well, yeah, he knows that I come from a respectable family. Not a family that wants to blow up the country." She saw Sam purse his lips at that.

"So your guys?" Rachel prodded and Quinn watched her as she changed into protective Princess Leia mode. Who was she in this matter? Luke Skywalker? Sam can be Chewbecca.

"Hackers. They get all access; they get all pardons with anything they do. All for God and Country of course."

"Queen and Country sounds cooler. Wish we could say that." Sam interjected, making Quinn smile. She was glad that the Sam she knew was back at this moment.

"Obama and Country." Stevie mused, a sly grin on his face. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Your guys?" Rachel repeated and Stevie nodded, apologizing.

"I can see if they can find your guy. They're pretty scary. They're like Veronica Mars but times three thousand."

"Twelve." Rachel muttered. The amount of references going through Quinn's mind was making her go a bit crazy.

"We don't have much on him though, like all they can go off is me confronting him when he grabbed Quinn after our first show." Quinn shivered at the memory. Plus what Sam said in the van afterwards made her shiver now.  
"More than enough."

* * *

Sam stared out the door, his eyes on the two girls as they stood close and seemed to be talking rapidly. His eyes gazed over Quinn, absolutely transfixed by the beauty of her. Lucky for him, she was standing in the doorway where he could see the curve of her ass and it made something stir inside him. Sam was so in love with this girl that he couldn't even say it. He only managed to kiss her, but to say I love you? God, he couldn't even form the words. Plus, she was leaving.

"She's hot." Stevie was sitting beside him, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and had a laptop balanced on the armchair of the chair he was sitting in.

"Shut up and work." Sam muttered, throwing him an annoyed glance, which he knew Stevie took as a loving gesture. They'd always grown up that way. Sam was the first child, so not much attention was paid to him after the twins, Stevie and Stacey, arrived a couple of years later. Sam didn't mind though. It meant more time to himself, figuring out the boundaries he had with his parents and managed to sneak off whenever he wanted to. Plus it didn't help that Stacey followed into the family business of being a bratty Lawyer and Stevie actually had a job. Sam just slept and ate, basically.

"How's Stacey?" Sam murmured, actually curious about his sister. Stacey was a bombshell, basically. Blonde, tall and the smartest person he's ever met. Besides Quinn, of course.

"She's engaged." Sam sat up, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What? When? Why did no one tell me?" Sam caught the look before Stevie even realised. It basically said, 'we forgot about you'. Which was fair, Sam did have a flavor for always leaving them hanging.

"Oh."

"What the fuck? You're meant to be on your way to New York right now." Sam looked up and saw Finn crossing the hallway, standing directly _over _Quinn.

"_Asshole._" Sam muttered under his breath his hands clenching into fists.

"Do that again."  
"What?" Sam snapped, turning to his brother who gaze was not on him, but on Sam's hands. Sam followed his gaze and saw that his left hand was too, clenching into a fist. Sam barely even moved his fingers this morning.

"How's that!" Sam shouted, grinning ear to ear.

"What?!" Quinn rushed into the room, her cheeks flushed pink. Sam held up his hand, showing the fist to Quinn. Quinn grinned, her blonde hair almost shining in the light and crossed the room, her hand flying up to his before her lips found his.

"Wowee!" Sam heard Stevie shout but he couldn't care less, Sam could feel Quinn's fingers interlacing with his left hand and her kiss was setting him on fire.

"For fucks sake." Sam heard Finn and then Sam had enough. He pulled away from Quinn and grabbed whatever was closest, which happened to be a box of chocolates and threw them at Finn. Quinn was the first one to laugh and Rachel was soon to follow since they both knew Finn's lovely blue suit was custom made and was pretty pricey. It would sell good now with half melted chocolate over it.

Sam watched as Finn's idiotic face turned bright red and his huge eyebrows frowned deeply, his eyes trained on Sam's. Sam just winked and held up the nurse call button when Finn looked like he was about to advance on him.

"Shall we get back to work?" Stevie interrupted it and Finn slinked away, still wiping chocolate off his suit as he walked out of the room. Sam just looked at Quinn who was looking at him, her eyes telling him that she was staying. He knew it.

* * *

Three hours and six cups of coffee later Stevie had a lead. Quinn was excited by the concept of what was happening. The whole diving in, getting details and tracking people down with just a few keystrokes on a keyboard. Sam had fallen asleep after the first hour, the pain was getting to him but Quinn assured him that she'd be staying and wouldn't leave, not that she was planning to now, without saying goodbye to him.

Quinn was sitting up on the window ledge, sitting behind Stevie who had grabbed the extra bed in the room as his workstation. There were wires and plastic cups everywhere, his laptop seated sitting in the middle of the bed. As Stevie worked, Rachel quizzed him on who he was and his life, which was actually quite interesting to listen to since Sam never mentioned anything about his life to anyone, especially Quinn. Only a few years younger than Sam, Stevie never really had a problem with grades and finished his computer science degree at MIT earlier than any other kid his age.

Then as they realised Sam wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Rachel asked Stevie about Sam. Quinn was curious, of course, but she was scared to ask him anything. Sam was so perfect and even though anything Stevie might reveal would never change her opinion of him, Quinn wanted to ask Sam the questions, not Stevie. They learnt though that Sam never finished High School. He was bullied because he was dyslexic and it was a constant struggle for him. Stevie relayed that there was a time in Sam's life where he never came home and that his family, unfortunately, gave up on him too early and never really paid too much attention to him.

"Sam told them that he was dyslexic, that he'd finally found something that would explain that it wasn't his fault and he'd found the answer." Stevie murmured just as he finished, closing his laptop and Quinn saw the glance he gave his brother. It was mixed with sadness and anger. "They didn't believe him, because as an Evans imperfection is of course, shitty." Stevie sighed then and after their long talk, Quinn could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. "Now ladies, I have found something but I shall get back to the details of it tomorrow."

Quinn watched Stevie leave, the suit clinging to his toned body and sighed, her eyes wandering back over to Sam. His breathing was uneven, it always has been Stevie had said and his face looked scared. Quinn knew that even though Stevie's solution was only a temporary fix and they couldn't get the guy as soon as possible, she finally realised how selfish she was being. Quinn almost owed her life to Sam and what was she doing? Figuring out if she should up and leave. To just leave him here. It would shatter him, just like how his parents had given up on him. Quinn knew what that meant, and she knew how it felt. She was definitely not doing that to him.

* * *

The next day Sam was hopped up on too many painkillers that his thoughts and ability to help them out with the guy they were trying to get were not helping… at all.

"No we can't shoot him Sam." Quinn heard as she walked into the room. Sam was sitting up, his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip was pushed out. For some reason, Quinn had to laugh which earned a look from Sam and his brother.

"Can we shoot him, Q? He's… spooky and weird and he like… fucked my arm!" Sam mumbled, deeply upset, but in that 5 year old upset when they don't get their way. It just made it very difficult for Quinn to not laugh. She just pouted at him, rubbing his arm.

"Sam, we don't want to kill him." Quinn murmured, dressed in just a simple shirt and jeans today, compared to her suit that she wore yesterday. Quinn knew that Sam needed to be comforted and her in a suit yesterday freaked him out. Quinn tried to imagine what a High Sam's reaction to her wearing a suit and leaving would be like... definitely not good.

"We just want to ask him some questions." Stevie murmured just as Quinn leant over to kiss Sam's forehead, which made him shoot her the biggest grin. Quinn couldn't help but smile knowing that hopefully her presence was making him feel a little bit better.

"What will you ask him?" Sam asked Stevie, sounding very eager. Quinn turned to finally take in Stevie who was now wearing a white v neck t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans. Rachel is going to have a heart attack as soon as she walks in. Stevie looked like a Calvin Klein model and he looked liked he didn't even try.

"Probably like favourite TV shows, ice-cream, etc." Stevie replied, throwing Sam a smirk that made Sam laugh in response. Then Stevie tilted his head to the side, indicating Quinn over, as Sam was suddenly preoccupied with his TV remote.

"The lead." Stevie murmured very quietly, which made Quinn raise her eyebrow but when Quinn stood behind him and he pointed to a bit on his laptop screen, Quinn almost dropped her phone as she read it.

Beneath the photo of the man that Quinn's mind had tried to rid of the image were the words sexual predator, sexual abuse and rapist in black bold handwriting. Quinn almost wanted to vomit right there and then but as she looked at Stevie, they both shared a look before they both looked at Sam. He was playing with the batteries of the remote and all Quinn could think about was the fact Sam would kill this guy if he knew. But first, they had to find him first before… he found her. As dramatic and as grossly stupid it sounded to Quinn in her head.

* * *

Ehhhhhhhhh. It's very so, so. Not much in this chapter, sorry. I wanted to get it out.

_Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
